To Die in Your Arms
by christoff.mendy
Summary: Anakin and Padme have feeling for each other. Anakin has revealed his feeling to her but and she has rejected his feelings. What will take for her to finally admit that she loves Anakin? Another woman? Death?
1. Chapter 1

**To Die in Your Arms**

"Anakin, we need you to keep the senator safe at all costs," Master Windu said as he stared at something unseen. "the senator must live in order for this to end." Ankin stared at Master Windu baffled as to what he meant by that. He was about to ask a question when master Yoda read his mind and answered "Easier target that will make her to find,take her you must to Alamar in the Outer Rim." Anakin knew it was pointless to argue with the masters and he could already feel that Master Windu was getting impatient with him. He got up and left without another word. "Do you think he will pass?" asked Obi-Wan while stroking his beard. "Only time will tell." replied Master Windu

Anakin went to his quarters in the Jedi Temple and started packing. He knew he was going to travel lightly so he only took an extra jedi robe and another lightsaber. He exited the temple ten minutes later on his speeder. He knew were Padme stayed in the Senate Apartment Complex. he had been here often to talk to Padme and… too late he drifted off daydreaming about Padme.

He remembered the first time he saw her when he was ten and she fourteen. He remember how she looked even more stunning than the other handmaidens and the queen even though she was simply dressed. He Snapped out of his daydreaming gaze as he neared her apartment. He easily found a place to park and dismounted. Without hesitation he walked right through the lobby to her floor. The receptionist just stared at his robes and lightsaber and went back to minding her own business. He stood at the door to Padme's apartment and waited. He straightened his hair and robes then finally knocked.

The door opened and Captain Typho stood their blaster at the ready. He slowly lowered it as he realized it was Anakin and nodded a friendly greeting. He invited Anakin in."Who is it?" asked a voice from somewhere inside the apartment. Anakin instantly recognized the voice as Dorme's and followed Captain Typho to the living room."It's an old friend of yours" replied Typho. At this they all turned and stared at Anakin. Padme was the first to react and got up to go greet she hugged him he breathed in her scent and fell back into a daydream… he began to think of telling her how much he loved her and wanted to be with … a memory snapped him back to normal as he realized that he'd already done this and that she'd rejected his proclamation of love.

He quickly released her feeling rather awkward. She invited him to sit as her handmaidens and security cleared the room to give them privacy."So what brings you here Anakin?"

"The Council told me to take you to the Outer Rim for your safety."

" My guard has the situation und…

"Am only doing what Masters Yoda,Obi-wan, and Windu tell me"

Well you can tell them that I'm perfectly fine here!"

"Am sorry Padme but you don't have a choice here. Besides I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I lo…

"Anakin you know how I feel about that ?"

"Yes,milady?" she appeared a moment later.

"Can you get my thing ready?" Dorme nodded and hurried off.

"Are we going to keep pretending that we are not in love"

"Look Anakin I don't have time the time or place for a relationship because I'm already married to my work."

"Are you trying to say that you don't have feeling for me?"

"I'm not trying to say anything, just that 'us' is a bad idea."

"I think I better go, tell me when you're ready to leave."

He stormed out of the apartment and went to the receptionist area and sat down to meditate. The lobby wasn't bustling with many people so it wasn't difficult to meditate. He couldn't tell how long he'd been meditating but he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force and immediately knew what it was.

He snapped out of his mediating faze and ran upstairs. He came to the door to discover several of padme's bodyguards laying in the ground with blood sprawled around. He rushed into the room and ignited his lightsaber only to stop in his tracks at the scene in front of him. Just like the guards at the door several of Padme's handmaidens were sprawled on the floor with blood around them, and Padme was nowhere to be found. But even more horrifying was the sight of Captain typho on his knees with blood dripping from his body and a clone trooper at least what looked to be a clone trooper pressed a blaster to his temple. Anakin stood there staring at his adversary."You move and I blow his brains out" exclaimed the trooper."Now toss me your lightsaber."

Anakin hesitated."Do it now!"

Anakin tossed his lightsaber towards the trooper and as the trooper bend down to pick it up Anakin ignited his backup lightsaber,somersaulted, and brought his blade down on the trooper skewering his opponent in half. But the trooper was also fast as he or she had somehow sensed Anakin's movement and went turned with lightning fast reflexes and put a beam through Captain Typho brain. Captain Typho collapsed a second later with a hole through his brain and blood all around him. Anakin looked down at the body of Typho a man who he had come to respect and kind of admire.

He forced himself to look away and noticed a trail of blood leading down the heart skipped a beat as he realized that it could be Padme.

With his heart racing he followed the trail down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin walked down the hallway with his heart lodged in his could hardly blood trail lead down the hallway to her ignited his lightsaber as he neared the a deep breath he kicked the door open and almost cried at the sight that greeted was laying on the floor on the other side of the bed with blood running down her chest and mouth was bleeding and she was unconscious with a blaster in about five feet away from her was another of the clone trooper looking soldiers.

He had a hole where his heart should have been and half of his face was staining the floor under the ran to Padme as he commed the medical droids. He reached her and immediately searched for a took him almost a minute to find a pulse and even then it was hard to tell if it was retracted his lightsaber and put it up and with a swift and gentle motion picked up Padme and took her down to the droids arrived and Padme was taken away, he went to follow but was commed to the Jedi Temple.

He entered the Masters' Counsel and strode to the masters stared at him for a minute before Kit Fisto spoke."Tell us what happened." Anakin swallowed thankful for the opening. He told them about his mediation and feeling the disturbance in the force and the rest of how it went."How was it that you didn't sense it earlier?" Master Windu probed."I was deep in meditation."

"If you were deep in meditation then you would have felt the disturbance earlier and maybe even stopped , young Skywalker you were not in deep meditation but in deep thought."

"Agree I do"

Master Windu pierced him with that intense gaze."You have failed again and therefore proven that the senator is a distraction and so she will be assigned a new protector."

"It had nothing to…"

"Be quiet Anakin," thundered Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked at his master confused at the sudden change, usually Obi-Wan was the cool and collected master but the look he gave Anakin was one of pure irritation.

"The senator will be protected by Maxton Astarii."

Anakin almost screamed out his disapproval but held back at the last was one of the newly knighted jedi and was Anakin's rival among the media and only was he handsome but he was also a good saberist, respected even by Master lead the 158th battalion and had just returned from the Alenien System just a few weeks only was he known for his skills with a saber but with the smile could disarm the hardest of senators and Anakin couldn't help but think what would happen if he spent too much time around Padme.

"As for you Anakin you will take the 127th,508th,and 222nd battalions to the Velience system and drive the separatist out of the system," added Master barely concealed his distaste at their plot to get him as far from the senator as possible."What of the 501th, are they engaged?"

""Engaged they are not!"

Anakin noded and decided to visit took to his swoop bike and charged recklessly to see her before he checked in at the front desk and found out where she was being picked up a couple of flowers on his way to her he neared the door he debated on weather to knock or go in but decided to just go in. He opened the door and the sight that greeted him almost drove him mad.

Padme was sitting on a bed with blaster burns on her arms and bandages around her this she was smiling and that was what tore him the fact that she was smiling but the fact that she was smiling at Maxton.

Maxton sat on a chair beside the bed and he held Padme's hand as he gazed at quickly dropped it as he noticed Anakin at the door,Padme's smile faded to one of concern as she gazed at the uncontrolled rage on Anakin's a moment no one did anything,but Anakin placing his hand on his lightsaber shattered the moment as Maxton stood up and backed into a defensive quickly intervened and asked Maxton to give them a nodded and gazed at Anakin for a moment before leaving the room.

"So I see you have taken a liking to your new protector," Anakin spat with uncontrolled frustration.

"Annie you know it was not like that"

"Then explain the smile and the hand holding!"

"He was being nice and friendly that's all"

"Well it looked a lot more than that."

"Please don't start Anakin!"

"Start what?"

"I don't feel like arguing so please don't"

"You know what you are right, I came here for something else but it seem you don't have time."

"Anakin you know I di.."

She stared shocked as Anakin turned and abruptly left the got off her bed and ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Padme ran after Anakin but he was already gone before she even got halfway down the stood in the middle of the hallway looking down at the something turned to go back and almost fell as she finally noticed the pain assailing head started spinning and next thing she knew she was crashing to the would have fallen but she was caught by a muscular figure picked her up and through the haziness she thought she caught a glimpse of Anakin and she snuggled moment was broken as her eyes cleared and she looked up into the turquoise eyes of tried to pull away but darkness covered her as she slumped against his chest,held there by his powerful arms.

Anakin could not remember the last time he had been this knew that he couldn't head to the Temple where his anger could easily be still had a little bit of time before his deployment so he went to the only friendly place he could think ride to Dex's Diner was very felt himself calming as he opened the door and walked Besalisk peered over the counter as the doorbell smiled as he recognized Anakin.

"Skywalker, it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too Dex."

"How is Kenobi?"

"Same as ever!"

Dex laughed as he lead Anakin to a booth.

"Everything is on the house and tell Kenobi to visit."

Anakin thanked him and smiled in appreciation.

He ordered the first thing on the menu and sat sat watching the distant landscape until a figure flashed into his line of moment the seat across from him was empty and the next she was looked at him for a minute then ducked her immediately realizes that she was hiding and started a conversation to help her blend in.

"Beautiful day isn't it?

She looked up and he stared found himself staring at...he didn't know only knew that to call her an angel or beautiful would not do her justice;she was beyond an had copper hair with an aquiline nose and a plump mouth with more than a generous pair of breasts were not too big but not too small either,her waist was slim to perfection so that he could see make out her curves from across the eyes were were the clearest hazel and her skin was olive light without a hint of saw Anakin staring and smiled before dropping her head again.

"It is a beautiful day indeed."

He sat transfixed, her voice was strong, like Pad...he stopped himself and instead looked up as a bowl of warm green soup was placed before him.

"Would you like anything?"

"I will take whatever you are having."

Anakin smiled and motioned for a droid to pass on the order.

"So Jed,i what brings you here?"

" I don't discuss my business with strangers."

"My names Jessa Flast, and now you know."

"Well Jessa I am here to eat, what about you?"

"Same."

"Really? For a moment I thought you were hiding!"

She smirked, which made her look even more..,he still wasn't sure how to describe her.

"You jedi think you know everything."

"It doesn't take a jedi to know that you were hiding from someone or something.'

They watched as her soup was brought and then ate in finished first and waited for her to finish.

"We are still not even."

"What do you mean?"

"You know my name but I don't know yours."

"In that case my name is Skywalker!"

She stared at him in shocked disbelief.

"You are THE Anakin Skywalker? Wow! I have heard of your but never seen you."

Anakin just nodded taking satisfaction in her shocked appearance.

"They said you were handsome beyond belief but I didn't believe it;now I think I actually believe are more than handsome."

"I could say the same about you."

"I never considered myself handsome but coming from you i'll take it as a compliment." Anakin smiled appreciating her sense of humor. He began to reply but was interrupted by the buzzing of his holocom. He excused himself and stepped activated his the holocom and a clone shimmered into view.

"General Skywalker this is Commander Tala of the 222nd battalion, all units are assembled and ready to deploy and await you and further orders."

"I will be there shortly,commander."

"Yes sir."

The image disappeared and Anakin walked back inside.

"So I guess you are leaving."

"It appears so, I can offer a ride if you need one." She smiled and walked outside to his swoop climbed behind him and laced her hands around his waist leaning in to his thought to contradict her but decided against rode off unaware of the drones behind was muted as they rode in pulled up at a transport station and dropped her off before heading to the the air strip to meet his strike team.


End file.
